Godzilla apocalypse
Link:https://sites.google.com/site/godzillaapocalypsewiki/home godzilla apocalypse is a fan made godzilla were this universe there is a apocalyptic event with all godzilla monsters,all fan made monsters,all gamera monsters and ettc Monsters Appearance in Godzilla apocalypse saga Godzilla Godzilla jr small muto small miba fairy mothra Garu Garu ' Dorat Bat Men servum Meganula gigant rat ''Meganulon baby godzilla Berserk (Initial Form) mothra larva giant octopus deutalios Bunyip Quartz japanese kamoebas Godzooky stay puft marshmallow man little godzilla Bakugon karloff godzilla filius gigan (in legend eygept) paranightmare shinomura mothra (larva to mothra imago) 'Ganimes brasilan Ganimes ''talagahn ' pterodactyl gigamoth Zharka gigant octopus ''(2nd Generation) minilla '' kamacuras mogu baragon american kamoebas battra larva goliath prime eleking varan ralph another mothra (larva to mothra imago) george crocosaurus gigant condor haklija mothra leo robo-47 saurous biollante rose shin orga orga (hybrid mix godzilla and orga) space zilla M.U.T.O.(male) '''robot daughter harvester queen '''gezora battra Evangelion Unit-00 Evangelion Unit-02 Evangelion Unit-03 Evangelion Unit-04 Mass Production Evangelion Evangelion Provisional Unit-05 Evangelion Unit-08 Evangelion Mark.04 Evangelion Mark.06 Evangelion Mark.09 Evangelion 13 Razin Cybersaur hedorah mothra colossal raijin gigantor Abaddon super mecha godzilla '''Chameleon shrikethorn king cobra '''zilla guiron red (later being reborn in 'mecha red) scunner monster x colossus warlock gomora jyarmu gabara hedorah (flying form) kumonga berserk muto prime brawler yukon muto (concept version) ''robot probe gorgosaurus ''' cykor alien baltan sanda gaira Albino Gyaos bloop raiga '''Rogue Titan '''godmera leggendary wolfman '''dracula '''kongzilla mega shark mega shark ''('later being reborn in mecha mega shark) grand king ghidorah Shiigan Scylla rodan demeking fire rodan god warrior another mothra solomon gryphon not gigan fire lion Trespasser ' not moguera '''mecha anguirus '''moguera '''jet jeaguar ' king kong red (water form) anguirus gyaos red (flying form) mutavore mecha baragon mecha gorgosaurus mecha varan mecha kamoebas mecha male muto mecha female muto mecha gezora mecha rodan mecha gyaos kinkuto kolossus Barugaron lizzie kiryu Mokele-Mbembe destroyed kiryu anguirus ''(2nd Generation) '''skull crawler '' knifehead godzilla jr (adult) Demon Varan Demon Rodan Demon Anguirus demon gyaos Doppelgänger Demon (godzilla form) demon Kumasogami demon orga '''ghost cloverfield Trilopod (A Trilopod that has taken on space godzilla characteristics) Trilopod (A Trilopod that has taken on gezora characteristics) Trilopod (A Trilopod that has taken on godzilla characteristics) '''Walking Fortress Balam the crocodile acquatic RIOBOT NERV Anti-G evangelion kiryu 001 evangelion kiryu 002 super nuked godzilla muto ghidorah obsidian fury zetton mechani kong (2nd Generation) Colossal Robot '' '''Lightning Bug '''mecha gamera ''(2nd Generation) nessie '' zilla jr Trilopod (A Trilopod that has taken on Battra's characteristics) Trilopod (A Trilopod that has taken on muto characteristics) cyber neronga gojirin ghost godzilla jirass godzilla jr adult ''(2nd Generation) kiryu ''(2nd Generation) god instinct godzilla jr ''super godzilla jr ''(2nd Generation) hyper godzilla jr ''burning godzilla jr the alien ship from 10 lane cloverfield Doppelganger Demon white rodan gigan cyber zilla gigan (with the chainsaw) el gusano gigante viras zigra Jiger Barugon Behemoth krystalak ''' vagnosaurus Obsidius ultimate mecha godzilla another varan baragon ''(2nd Generation) gispy avenger '' leviathan grimm ultraman gamera gorgo another hedorah cyber kaiju army slenderzilla Quetzalcoatl cyber godzilla '''Komodithrax '''raiju '''Anguirus Hound astro godzilla gotengo devilzilla neckbreaker leatherback gigan muto zombie kong/father of king kong Gipsy Danger Cherno Alpha Striker Eureka Saber Athena Coyote Tango monster x ''(2nd Generation) Crimson Typhoon '' evangelion godzilla hybrid ''' deathroach deathroach species kraken '''Eternal Mothra Earth Mothra Ice Mothra Wind Mothra Light Mothra Fire Mothra Thunder Mothra Venom Mothra Shadow Mothra 'november ajax '''saber athena ' '''titan redeemer bracer phoenix ' '''valor omega ' ''The Visitor guardian bravo '' the gigant claw 'Bagorah ' 'ebirah M.U.T.O. (female) M.U.T.O. (concect art) ' 'M.U.T.O. (undersexual) ultraman beail rokmutul biollante ' ''bagan '' ''super godzilla jr '' ''colossus titan '' ''king godzilla bemular alien baltan ''' '''neronga antlar red king glacies bemlas dodongo aboras gubira dorako seabozu shin destroyah 'd'estroyah Earth Tenore '''Black Moth Crustaceous Rex '''Daigoro Dagahra Desghidorah Frankenstein '''Titanosaurus ' ''Trilopod star godzilla '' ''Spyler Orochi ' Kumasogami megalon ' king ceaser Orga Orga (the final form) The '''Probe Bats ' miba (the big one) Megaguirus space godzilla not hedorah black mecha godzilla black mecha godzilla II black mecha godzilla III/kiryu mecha godzilla space kiryu not godzilla evangelion unit 01 'Gororin ' '''slattern mecha mothra mecha gamera burning godzilla brother godzilla brother M.U.T.O.(male and female) zombies mushino ''Balkzardan '' ''Ignis shin godzilla godzilla (later being reborn in mecha godzilla) tripod cloverfield '''Iris g fantis '''Legion ''Jikiro '' ''Zedus another megalon ''Zandora '' ''Maguma '' ''Typhon ''tyrant ''Utsuno Ikusagami '' arch belial Powered Gyaos ''' shin godzilla (second form) ''Wargilgar '' 'ultra seven ' ''Zone Fighter keizer ghidorah king ghidorah king ghidorah jr shin godzilla (final form) Lizard Slayers orochi Demon King Ghidorah queen ghidorah ''cretaceous ghidorah ''Mecha-King Ghidorah ''deathla guardian ghidorah leviathan shin king ghidorah super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah 'Mechani-Kong king ghidorah ('later being reborn in mecha king ghidorah) acacius '' 'king ghidorah ('later being reborn in hyper mecha king ghidorah) '''Shockasaur ''king ghidorah (2nd Generation)/another king ghidorah 'magita king ghidorah (2nd Generation)/another king ghidorah (later being reborn in mecha king ghidorah) gyaos spaceship ''cthulu Dogolas the grimm wyvern liopleurodon mega kaiju godzilla earth methuselah''' kaiju satan''' manda mecha godzilla 4 sea feilong Hell Gate Guardian ' '''azathoth full grown cloverfield king ghidorah (who evolved over 20 kilometers) ' cthulhu hybrid/X Cthulhu 'dogora ' R'''ed Beryudora'''''' Human Characters Coming soon Plot Coming soon Soundtrack # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRxztqA0ld-8oWDGU3etTYZD # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRy2Czh0mnblRejP5829V46C # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRzYDmXei9NL-KnIq_jjOlQy # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRy5WixSWReUFpdSuBtWBxs7 # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRzN7PL1pEO4IaPRjsOXOioQ # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRzlRYwAB0s2xnCqJdsbPxmk # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRy1e6H9DoeZLzB06K7R8xjv # https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnNh3RP8oCRxpBr1ByPM41ntvtmrtdd5A Category:Alternate Universe Category:Godzilla Category:Fan Fictions